Procedures for bone fixation comprise the use of bone fixation plates attached to fractured or otherwise damaged bone. Proper positioning of the bone plate relative to a fracture site is vital when performing these procedures to avoid a further fracture of the bone. One system of positioning a bone plate against a bone comprises the insertion of a bone screw through an elongated bone plate hole. The screw is loosely inserted into the bone and the bone plate is moved against the bone relative to the screw to a desired orientation. The screw is loosened and tightened within the bone repeatedly until a desired placement orientation is achieved. However, this system often does not provide a degree of lateral movement of the bone plate needed to maintain a corrective position of the bone plate since the bone plate is only movable within the confines of an elongated bone plate hole. Furthermore, the repeated screwing and unscrewing of the screw in the bone reduces a bony purchase of the screw, which may result in less than efficient holding force when the screw is finally tightened into the bone.